Wall mounted dispensers for holding liquid soaps, lotions and the like and for dispensing such liquids from a nozzle outlet or other opening are well known. Some dispensers utilize gravity to cause flow of liquid through the bottom opening or nozzle outlet when a valve is opened, either manually or by means of an electrically operated valve controller. The liquid to be dispensed may reside in a compartment or reservoir formed by the dispenser itself or in a separate container releasably connected to the dispenser.
It is also generally known to provide various mechanisms for pumping or exerting pressure on the liquid to facilitate dispensing. Such mechanisms differ and are conventionally used exclusively in either manually operated dispensers or electrically powered dispensers. Conventionally, both are not utilized in the same dispenser apparatus.
Dedication to an electrically operated system can have its drawbacks, one drawback in particular being inability to operate the dispenser manually in the event of loss of electrical power, either due to battery discharge or failure at an electrical outlet.